


Triste come perderti per sempre

by ferao



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: [Orfeo ed Euridice] [Modern!AU]Come può – si chiede – associare una canzone triste a quella creatura meravigliosa? La vita di Euridice è stata dura, più lunga dei vent’anni dichiarati dall’anagrafe, e ne sono testimonianza i fori nelle sue braccia e il suo distacco da quanto la circonda; ma mentre gli danza sopra, Orfeo non vede una donna infelice: vede una Baccante, una ninfa, una creatura della vita. Come può anche solo pensare di scriverle una canzone triste?Perché dovrebbe farlo?Perché lei vuole essere ricordata. Come se fosse morta.Scritta per il nono P0rn!fest





	Triste come perderti per sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta nel 2015 per il nono P0rn!fest, con prompt "Modern!AU in cui Orfeo è in una band e Euridice è la sua musa".  
> Buona lettura ^^

«Mi stai scrivendo una canzone?».

Euridice porta sempre vestiti troppo larghi, ma non riesce a nascondere l’estrema magrezza di braccia e gambe. Ha occhi nervosi e bistrati di nero che non si soffermano su nulla, e troppi anelli alle dita.

Seduto alla sedia da scrivania, Orfeo scuote la testa. «Ci sto provando» risponde, «ma è difficile».

«Difficile?».

Orfeo annuisce. Non avrebbe mai pensato di dirlo, ma è la verità: per la prima volta in vita sua, comporre una canzone gli risulta complicato. Tutta colpa di Euridice. Quando l’ha vista per la prima volta, durante un concerto con la sua band, ne è rimasto così folgorato da decidere di farne la sua musa; e sulle prime sembrava funzionare, perché ad ogni gesto e ad ogni parola della sua ragazza Orfeo sente il cuore aprirsi e cantare. Ma nel pratico, l’ispirazione fornita da Euridice è capricciosa ed effimera: l’idea è proprio lì, Orfeo la avverte come un pizzicore dietro la nuca, ma quando si volta per afferrarla essa scompare, come se non ci fosse mai stata.

È una sensazione inedita per lui, che non ha mai impiegato più di una settimana per comporre almeno un primo abbozzo di canzone. E ora sono due mesi. È una sensazione inedita, e terribilmente frustrante.

«Sì» sospira. «Credo… di non avere abbastanza ispirazione».

Euridice si morde il labbro e si avvicina. La gonna attorno alla sua vita è così ampia da far sembrare che fluttui, invece di camminare. «Orfeo non può non avere ispirazione» dice, non per deriderlo, ma per esprimere un dato di fatto.

Orfeo sbuffa. «Avrai la tua canzone, solo che non so quando» borbotta.

Euridice non replica. Con un gesto distratto, quasi indifferente, solleva il bordo della maglia che indossa e se la sfila, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Orfeo deglutisce: sarà forse la ventesima volta che vede il corpo ossuto e variopinto di Euridice, eppure è sempre come se fosse la prima. Tra il ventre e le cosce la sua pelle è decorata da grossi tatuaggi floreali, verdi e rosa, mentre gli incavi dei gomiti sono pieni di buchi di siringa; anche se ora non può vederlo, Orfeo sa che il suo pube è incolto e selvatico, proprio come le sue ascelle. Lui ama ogni singolo centimetro di quel corpo.

Quando ha detto ai suoi compagni di band di essersi messo con una fan, “la tipa bionda che ci segue sempre”, tutti l’hanno preso in giro, chiedendosi cosa ci facesse con una senza tette né culo e l’aria da tossica; lì per lì aveva abbozzato, ma riflettendoci, in seguito, si era reso conto di non avere un motivo per essere così attratto da lei. Non un motivo razionale, almeno.

Ma in fondo, cosa se ne fa un musicista della razionalità?

A torso nudo, Euridice si accosta alla sedia e prende una mano di Orfeo, poggiandosela sul seno scarno. Non porta mai il reggiseno – non se ne farebbe niente, troppo magra, ma a Orfeo non dispiace affatto. Le sue dita accarezzano il capezzolo scuro, che si indurisce immediatamente. «Voglio che mi dedichi una canzone» insiste Euridice, sollevandosi la gonna per sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui.

«Lo farò». Stavolta sono le labbra di Orfeo a posarsi sul capezzolo, a succhiarlo. Sale a baciarle il collo, il mento, cerca di arrivare alla bocca ma Euridice glielo impedisce.

«E voglio che sia triste».

L’uomo sgrana gli occhi. In tanti anni, è la prima volta che una donna gli chiede una canzone triste. «Perché?» vorrebbe domandare, ma le mani di Euridice gli stanno aprendo i pantaloni, e tutto ciò che riesce ad emettere è un sospiro.

«N-non vorresti… qualcosa di romantico?» chiede appena ripreso fiato.

Euridice gli prende di nuovo la mano, la guida sotto la sua gonna – non porta nemmeno le mutande. «Le canzoni romantiche sono stupide». Il suo sesso è caldo e umido attorno alle dita di Orfeo, che stavolta geme. «La gente le ascolta, ci canticchia su e poi se ne scorda. Io voglio una canzone triste, di quelle che non riesci a toglierti dalla testa, che senti più volte e ogni volta ti fanno venire da piangere. Voglio una canzone che sia ricordata».

Si muove sulle dita di Orfeo, che solo a vederla darsi piacere in quel modo sente di essere al limite della sopportazione. Euridice deve capirlo, perché si ferma. «Me la scriverai?» domanda.

Orfeo annuisce. In quel momento farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lei. La ragazza lo guarda per un istante, poi finalmente gli permette di baciarla, e lui le morde le labbra nell’eccitazione per quel contatto. Le mani di Euridice gli afferrano il membro, lo circondano e lo guidano dentro di lei. Il sesso tra loro è sempre rapido, senza troppi convenevoli – non che Orfeo non sia disposto a prendersi cura di lei: è Euridice a imprimere quel ritmo ai loro amplessi, un ritmo frenetico e stillante di impazienza.  _Carpe diem_ , pensa Orfeo ogni volta che fanno l’amore,  _oggi ci siamo e domani chi lo sa._

Orfeo piega la schiena all’indietro facendo scricchiolare la sedia e, mentre Euridice insegue il suo orgasmo, si prende un istante per guardarla. E all’improvviso, tutto rallenta.

Come può – si chiede – associare una canzone triste a quella creatura meravigliosa? La vita di Euridice è stata dura, più lunga dei vent’anni dichiarati dall’anagrafe, e ne sono testimonianza i fori nelle sue braccia e il suo distacco da quanto la circonda; ma mentre gli danza sopra, Orfeo non vede una donna infelice: vede una Baccante, una ninfa, una creatura della vita. Come può anche solo pensare di scriverle una canzone triste?

Perché dovrebbe farlo?

_Perché lei vuole essere ricordata. Come se fosse morta._

Euridice geme il suo nome e getta la testa all’indietro. Orfeo vorrebbe lasciarsi andare subito, seguirla nel breve oblio dell’orgasmo, ma qualcosa sta avvenendo sotto i suoi occhi: una metamorfosi. L’ispirazione ha smesso di coglierlo alle spalle e si dispiega di fronte a lui in completezza, senza svanire. Contempla Euridice viva, giovane e nuda, e la immagina lontana, fredda. I tatuaggi sul suo ventre esplodono, divengono i fiori su cui giace il suo corpo di fanciulla morta prematuramente; i buchi di siringa sono baci d’amante, poi morsi di serpente. In Euridice, che viene sopra e attorno a lui, ci sono la vita e la morte e tutta la felicità e il dolore del mondo, perché cosa c’è di più straziante di perdere la donna che si ama?

Cosa c’è di più doloroso, infelice, mortale di perdere Euridice?

Sentendola contrarsi intorno al suo sesso, Orfeo viene con un gemito prolungato. Per un po’, nessuno dei due parla: restano stretti l’uno all’altra, incerti se interrompere o meno la pace che si è creata.

«Allora» chiede lei, qualche secondo dopo, «me la scriverai?».

Orfeo inspira a fondo. Nella sua testa, per la prima volta da due mesi, c’è musica. «L’ho già scritta» risponde.

Euridice si stacca da lui e lo guarda. «Ed è triste?».

_Triste come perderti per sempre_ , vorrebbe rispondere Orfeo, ma sa che lei non lo capirebbe. La bacia di nuovo e si sforza di sorridere.

«Piangeranno anche i sassi» promette. Sul volto di lei passa il fantasma di un sorriso.


End file.
